Heath Iliad the Monkey
Overview Heath Iliad is a 26 year old monkey and a scientific student and intern (working on a PHd) at Spinell University. He is one of the many scientists researching wisps and other occurrences around the region under the authority of Bliss Babbage. Iliad has brown fur, purple eyes tanned skin, and a large tail and ears.At work and prior to the wisp incident, he wore generally nerdy clothing: slacks and dress shirts. However, after said incident, Iliad adopted a far more free-spirited clothing style, consisting of an odd mix of peace signs and hippie imagery along with military colors and camo. Personality Iliad was once a rather submissive and quiet student that would follow orders, work fastidiously, and provide very little dissent towards those around him. Vastly intelligent, the monkey scientist would rarely challenge his coworkers unless he detected a clear and definite problem with their work and studies. He isn't focused on feeling or boosting their ego, he wants to promote the best in other and discover and produce something meaningful. This was all prior to the accidental infection of a tranquility wisp. The alien being granted Iliad powers and altered his overall thinking and attitude, resulting in him becoming far more aggressive, and forceful. The scientist had become obsessed with the idea of peace and enlightenment through vacuity. So, while the monkey still remained calm and soft-spoken in words, he is now demanding, violent, obsessed with his ideology, and arguably sociopathic. Backstory As a dedicated student and a close friend with Dr. Babbage, Heath was a close friend and loyal worker towards her and the science department of Spinell University. The sheep had recently taken interest in permawisps and confidential extraterrestrial studies surrounding occurrences in both Spinell and Liberty City. The entire project was going smoothly, the duo even managing to create devices that would trap and seal the creatures to prevent any further trouble and research the events. Through even more work, Iliad had discovered and calculated cosmic portals and their likely locations based on disturbances in the planet's magnetic field. Shortly after proposing this, Dr. Babbage and her team immediately jumped on the idea, and the group of scientists embarked on a field study. Upon arriving in the center of Liberty City, Iliad's prediction had came true, but this portal was far more unstable and pandemonic than previous openings. A new, uncountable wave of wisps were flung into the city, Iliad being hit by one of them. Over time after this, he learned that he could close his eyes, focus, and manipulate the environment. He summoned traps, spikes, explosives, and could plant other destructive tools. But along with this power came a caveat: he had became an anti-social shut-in, spending his days meditating and thinking in a blank room, only leaving the area for necessities. A neighbor, concerned for his whereabouts barged into his home and tried to consult the monkey. Annoyed by the man, he shooed the neighbor away. In retaliation, his family was called. His brother, scared and concerned, drug Iliad out into the daylight and practically demanded that he "snapped out of it." It was then that Iliad realized that he could never attain "peace" with the outside world such a ruckus. Thus, he would need to form the world in his image and grant tranquility to the unenlightened masses. Fighting Style and Abilities Fighting Style Heath Iliad is an agile monkey who while not skilled in physical combat, has the mobility and acrobatic capabilities to reach a safe point and attack from a distance. He mostly relies on traps and weaponry to best his opponent. Abilities Trap Generation Iliad can silence his mind and conjure spikes, mines, pitfalls, and other traps in a nearby area. By summoning these and outmaneuvering, he can force the opponent to fall into the traps out of either carelessness or lack of other movement options Pulse Bomb Heath creates and throws an explosive (far less lethal than ones from Trap Generation) that knocks any nearby enemies and objects away, leaving only Heath. Since his body contains the tranquility wisp, he is immune to the pure energy created through this attack (not his normal traps, however) Category:Villains Category:Monkeys Category:Weapon/skill masters Category:Wisps Category:Summoners Category:Exhaustin Austin's Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Enemies Category:Males